kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Bronson
Martin Bronson is the original Power Rider, and therefore Marty's Mystica counterpart, who betrayed the other Riders sending them (save for Kase and Len) to the Mystic Void in order to help Wiseman take over Mystica. Martin wanted to retire from being a Rider after the Rider Master disappeared, which Wiseman promised to do after getting rid of the other Riders. Not wanting to fight anymore after betraying his fellow Riders, he secludes himself in an illusion created by Wiseman until he is called upon again after all the Riders but Emmett are gone. History Like the Earth Riders, he was tricked by Wiseman but since then, his betrayal weighed heavily on him. In order to keep his secret safe, he is assigned to befriend Emmett and Jen, who is the temporary Land Rider, and keep them from destroying more of his devices. He destroys a Phantom attacking Emmett hoping to get back his trust saying that Wiseman had tricked him. But Emmett is not easily swayed as he triggers his Ultra Mode while Martin activates one of the Drago Modes. Martin attempts to use his final attack in retaliation but runs away. Following the return of two of his fellow Mystic Riders, he tries to gain back the trust of Rylan, Hydro Rider, who threatens to send him to the Mystic Void following a battle against Wiseman's Phantoms. Wiseman, fed up with his failure to infiltrate the Riders, sends monsters to attack Jen which Martin attempts to save. He later meets up with his mirror twin Marty Brown who berates him for betraying the other Riders. This explodes between a battle between the two twins as Marty, as the Rider Master, fights Martin and overpowers him. After regaining control of his anger, Marty allows Martin to explain why he betrayed the other Riders but the others are not interested in what the traitor wants to say. Eventually, Martin does prove his worth and helps the other Riders stop Wiseman's Phantoms. Wiseman begins to realize that Martin is having second thoughts about betraying his friends. He disguises himself to look like Marty and attacks Martin in order to turn him against the Rider Master. Emmett and Martin are sent out to disable the final endpoint. Adam plots to send Emmett to the Mystic Void, but first decides he should let Emmett disable the endpoint to give the others a false sense of security. Marty checks in with Emmett and tells him to stay alert, and he and Mya go as back up. Beast Rider and Power Rider battle the Golems surrounding the final endpoint, and both of them transform into one of their upgraded forms. After Beast Rider disarms the endpoint, Power Rider attacks him and they engage in battle. Marty and Mya arrive at the scene and find the endpoint shut down, but no Rider. Elsewhere, Power Rider determined to go through with his plan tells Beast Rider that he was the one who was planning to create a second ritual, not Wiseman, and that he wouldn't give up on Kaya for anything. Beast Rider and Power Rider transform into Ultra Mode and Ultra Rider and continue to battle. Ultra Rider prepares to vent Beast Rider but Martin doesn't hold up to well as Ultra Rider as the Infinity Ring was only compatible with Marty since it was created from his own power. As such, dark energy emits from Martin and transforms him into Dark Rider, which causes the Infinity Ring and a cracked Power Driver to fall from Martin. Just then, Marty and Mya arrive at the scene, and Marty finds that he can combine the Power Driver and Master Driver, which now allows him to be able to use the abilities of both Power Rider and Rider Master. He then transforms into Ultra Rider to overpower Dark Rider. Martin confesses that the endpoints aren't "really" destroyed. They try to contact Kizaki to explain the situation, but Martin reveals that they're too late, as he has already kidnapped Kaya and the other two Mystic Riders. He then binds Mya and Emmett with the Bind Ring and the three teleport to the location of the ritual. He then sends the four Riders to their endpoints and places an unconscious Kaya to the midpoint. Modes Power Rider's forms are called Modes. In any Mode, Power Rider uses a fighting style that mostly deals with kicking and acrobatics seen in the dance-like martial art Capoeira. This is to avoid punching with his hands so that he doesn't break the rings he wears on them and hurt his fingers. *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Flame Mode is Power Rider's default ruby-based fire elemental form. Accessed through the Flame Ring. This form is the most offensive-balanced of the four Styles, due to its combination of strength and agility. By concentrating the power of the Flame Ring, Power Rider can strike with flaming kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Golems. - Hydro= Hydro Mode *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.5 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Hydro Mode is Power Rider's sapphire-based water elemental form. Accessed through the Hydro Ring. This form is essentially a weaker version of Flame Mode, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Power Rider to move freely while underwater. - Wind= Wind Mode *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Wind Mode is Power Rider's emerald-based wind elemental form. Accessed through the Wind Ring. While the weakest of Power Rider's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. - Land= Land Mode *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Land Mode is Power Rider's topaz-based earth elemental form. Accessed through the Land Ring. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Modes, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. }} - Drago Rider= The Drago Modes are evolved versions of Power Rider's standard Styles that are augmented with the Power Dragon's power. These modes give Power Rider the name Drago Rider. By scanning the Special Ring, Drago Rider can manifest a different part of the Power Dragon's body onto his own body to use for combat. FlameDragonSpecial.png|Drago Skull WaterDragonSpecial.png|Drago Tail HarikenDragonSpecial.png|Drago Wings LandDragonSpecial.png|Drago Claws *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 6.7 tons **Kicking Power: 10.9 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Drago Rider Flame Mode is the evolved form of Power Rider Flame Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Flame Ring. Compared to Power Rider Flame Mode, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Skull on his chest to execute an attack called Drago Strike, where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Drago Rider enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon the Power Dragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Ring. However, this will revert him back to Power Rider Flame Style. - Hydro= Drago Rider Hydro Mode *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.7 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Drago Rider Hydro Mode is the evolved form of Power Rider Hydro Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Hydro Ring. Compared to Power Rider Hydro Mode, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Tail on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. *'Drago Slam': Drago Rider slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. *'Drago Smash': When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Drago Rider freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. - Wind= Drago Rider Wind Mode *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.0 tons **Kicking Power: 8.1 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Drago Rider Wind Mode is the evolved form of Power Rider Wind Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Wind Ring. Compared to Power Rider Wind Mode, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Wings on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. *'Drago Wing Strike': Drago Rider assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. *'Drago Storm': When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Wizard flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. - Land= Drago Rider Land Mode *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 13 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Drago Rider Land Mode is the evolved form of Power Rider Land Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Land Ring. Compared to Power Rider Land Mode, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Claws on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. *'Drago Claw Strike': Drago Rider burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Claws embedded with elemental earth. *'Drago Gravity Strike': If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Drago Rider infuses the Drago Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. }} - Drago Rider All Drago= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 115 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 14.8 tons **Kicking Power: 26 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds All Drago Mode is an integrated form of the four Drago Modes that is augmented with all of the Power Dragon's power. Accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the Power Driver. In this form, Drago is armed with the All Drago Skull, All Drago Tail, All Drago Wings, and All Drago Claws. Power Rider in All Drago Mode is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Drago Rider Wind Mode, all while hitting even harder than what Drago Rider Land Mode can muster in terms of power. Drago Rider also has the ability to fire the Drago Strike attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that All Drago Mode's power is higher than the Power Dragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked the Power Dragon's own attack. However, All Drago Mode can only be used for a limited time, presumably because either it is taxing on Marty's magical energy reserves or it could speed up his descent into despair and become a Phantom from the side effect of using the Drago Modes too much. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Kick, where Drago Rider summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Power Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. - Special Rush= Special Rush Mode Special Rush Mode is an all-red version of All Drago Mode, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Ring. In this form, Drago Rider is armed with the Rush Skull, Rush Tail, Rush Wings, and Rush Claws. Power Rider's affinity for fire magic is shot up drastically in this form, up to the point of mastery, allowing him to channel fire magic into the crimson-colored WizarDragon parts for maximum damage. The Drago Kick attack is enhanced for additional firepower, the Rush Tail's tip can stretch to allow a barrage of white-hot tail stings, the Rush Claws can be ignited to cleave through any metal within seconds, and the Rush Wings can be enhanced to be able to slice through metal even more quickly then the Rush Claws. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Rush, where Drago Rider first scans the Kick Strike Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Drago Rider is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. }} - Ultra Rider= Ultra Rider *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 96 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 8.0 tons **Kicking Power: 11.3 tons **Highest Jump: 32 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Ultra Rider is Power Rider's diamond-based final and ultimate form. Accessed through the Infinity Ring. Ultra Rider's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Drago Modes, though still weaker than All Drago Mode. His kicking power is also weaker than Drago Rider Land Mode, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Drago Rider Flame Mode, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Drago Rider Flame Mode. Though that changes once the Infinity Ring is scanned on the Power Driver, allowing Power Rider to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Ultra Rider's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the Ax Blade, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that the Power Dragon transforms into. If Power Rider taps the Ax Blade's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called the Ultra Strike, where Ultra Rider charges a crazy amount of mana into the Ax Blade in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Ultra Rider then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. The Power Dragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Ultra Rider comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. As the Infinity Ring was created by Marty for his use only, Martin couldn't hold up too well in this form before the evil inside him transformed him into Dark Rider. - Dark Rider= Dark Rider Stats *'Height:' 210 cm. *'Weight:' 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 8 tons **'Kicking Power:' 10.5 tons **'Highest Jump:' 28 m. **'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 5 seconds Arsenal *Dark Driver - Transformation belt *Dark Staff - An axe with the resemblance of a sorcerer staff *Power Rings - Dark Rider's personal rings }}